Molly Hooper - The Enigma
by shirleykeeldar.esq
Summary: I warn you, this is a combination of snippets and notes and fan-ranting. Basically, I think Molly is far cleverer than anyone gives her credit for (more on this subject within), and I believe she would have realised why Sherlock insisted on her saying, "I love you". With that realization, who's she going to call next? N.B. This is really, REALLY not a full story. Just snippets.


Hi. First time ever and all that claptrap. Probably won't get the formatting right, so suggestions for improvement are welcome if there's an issue.

First thing you need to know is that Alydia Rackham's Sherlock stories are darn awesome. I only started watching the show because she wrote the most beautiful Adler-aftermath story, titled "As You Wish" and I fell headlong into love for Molly Hooper.

Second thing you need to know is that Molly Hooper is stronger than the fanbase sees her, and more precious to Sherlock than canon-addicts will admit. That second "I love you"? That was realisation, my friends.

Thirdly, Adlock may be canon, but common sense demands it fall by the wayside. (Really, John? Molly shoulders responsibility for you, your child AND Sherlock after your wife's death, keeps the team alive, is the only person who has consistently seen through Sherlock's crap, the only person he ever apologised to, and you think Sherlock should ride off into the sunset with Irene Adler? O Man, how blind thou art.)

Anyway, I've been seeing a lot of Sherlolly stories popping up, most of which are aftermath stories, running somewhat like this.

It's two weeks A.C.S. (After Coffin Smashing) and Molly is still ticked off that Sherlock has made her speak aloud the words which, until that fateful phone call, she kept inside herself. Sherlock has either admitted to himself, or just realised that he does indeed love her. He bungles the first attempt at telling her. Lots more heartache ensues. Another week goes by. Finally he tells her properly. They kiss. Molly makes a whole heck-load of conditions to the relationship to show she's in control. Fade to black on a note of pathos and/or uncertainty if they didn't kiss.

What is Molly meant to do in the meantime between C.S. and the declaration of mutual love? Cry? Cry some more? Go slice up some cadavers and then cry again? Mooch around her suddenly palatial flat, drink her weird orange-juice-tea and cry? Think resentful thoughts about Sherlock and cry? Not realise that Sherlock was rather too desperate about her saying the words for it to be a simple matter of, "Hey, just called to violate your privacy, jeopardise our hard-won friendship and exploit your feelings in the name of alleviating boredom" …and cry?

Sorry. I am too scathing. I love some of those stories (particularly Alydia Rackham's "True"), I really do. However, in my mind Molly is a clever woman, whose love is not a weakness, but a strength – so I believe that if Eurus had left the cameras on, we'd have seen Molly cry. And then we would have seen her pull herself together and use her brain.

Summary: Sherlock has shattered the coffin. He and John share the "soldiers" moment. Eurus pops back up, showing Sherlock Molly's flat again. Molly has a gun in her hand, is turning it over, caresses the handle. Sherlock recognises it as the gun Moriarty used for his suicide. Molly apparently filched it from among the evidence after the Reichenbach Fall. While Sherlock is stiff with fear that Molly may use it on herself, she puts it down and begins talking to herself. _Now you just stop that, Margaret Elizabeth Hooper. Dad used to say, "Romeo and Juliet had a love worth dying for, and look where it got 'em. It's the loves worth living for that make life worth living." You chose to love that dratted man, and you knew what you were getting into, so for goodness' sake STOP SNIVELLING AND USE YOUR LOAF. Why would he have done that to you?_ _When I got myself engaged to Meat-Dag…Tom, Sherlock didn't say a word, and the man was practically knock-off Holmes. Way back at the-Christmas-Party-of-Shame, as soon as he realised that he was the "boyfriend" he apologised for acting like such a bastard._ _He's a bastard, yes, but there's enough gentleman to leave my love untouched without serious incentive. It isn't insecurity. He could have asked me to say – that – when John was all cut up over Mary, if all he wanted was reassurance that there still existed one simpering idiot who thought he was the cat's pyjamas. He didn't. He is now on speaking terms with John, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson and Greg. Ergo, need for comfort ruled out. He practically begged me not to hang up. If he'd wanted to call for sheer cussedness, he wouldn't have begged. For a case… Last week Baker Street exploded, and he and John have been A.W.O.L. ever since. Mycroft vanished at about the same time, and Anthea won't return my call. The case is a big one, involves getting me to say "I love you," and important enough that he said it back when I dared him. Conclusion? Intelligent opponent, possibly Moriarty or not-Moriarty._

Molly calls Irene Adler, since she deals in information. She asks about Sherrinford, Moriarty's network, and if Sherlock's contacted her within the past week. Calls her "Adler", asks if she's back in London. Tells her that they're going on a field trip. She borrows Mrs Hudson's car. End scene.

" _You're cooking something up under that demure little ponytail of yours, aren't you, Doctor?"_

"I was wondering…Would you like to play a game with me, Adler?"

" _What did you have in mind?"_

"Dungeons and Dragons, complete with a damsel in distress, or three."

" _Oooo. Don't mind if I do. Risks?"_

"Death, dismemberment, torture, psychological trauma and committing treason."

" _Rewards?"_

"Possible shot at getting off the British government's "personae non gratae" list."

" _Wardrobe stipulations?"_

"Only one. No stilettoes, Adler. We may have to run."

" _See you in fifteen, Hooper. Ciao."_

"See you then."

"Hi, Mrs Hudson, it's Molly. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could borrow your car…"

Sherlock gets a note from Molly telling him where they've gone. He finds her in the room with the coffin.


End file.
